1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of composite structural members and, more particularly, relates to a composite structural member having a support member with a core between laminate sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
A sandwich panel is formed of a core that is sandwiched between composite laminate sheets. The laminate sheets can be formed of various conventional composite materials using any of various methods. For example, the sheets can be formed by disposing preimpregnated plies around the core and consolidating and curing the plies. The core can be a lightweight honeycomb or foam to provide high strength and/or stiffness with relatively low weight.
The core of such a composite member typically has a substantially uniform thickness throughout except at the ends, where the core defines a rampdown or taper in the composite member. The tapered edge defines a transition between the core and a peripheral portion where the laminate sheets are joined directly together without the core. The tapered portion is relatively weak. Therefore, additional plies can be added in the tapered region to reinforce the region. These additional plies increase the weight, time for manufacture, and cost the panels.